User talk:AllMightyAmmolite
online Object shows 200 Please don't edit another user's user page, without their permission. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:07, December 10, 2015 (UTC) It's Okay I could wait until my chat ban expires which is tomorrow, you could see me there. But if there's anything wrong you know where to call. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 13:26, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Can I use your idea of bombs for my camp? MePhone X (talk) 16:07, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Comgratulations! Out of all the poll results with 5 votes, you've become THE FEATURED USER OF THE MONTH!, so it means you'll be the featured user for the entire February till March 6. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 01:25, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey I'm going tor ecord the chat, ince you're currently in chat, you have a chance to not miss it! Don't worry if no one is active i'm going to do another one. :) Illuminati is the best (talk) 17:50, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Happy late birthday I saw your birthday was on Feb 9. I missed it but I still want to say happy late birthday OS200 :) Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 11:41, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey Could you keep watching the chat? I wanna talk about my recommended characters on your object show. :) Illuminati is the best (talk) 18:37, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Let's talk I'm in chat, come here. :) Illuminati is the best (talk) 17:52, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, Iwas eating my dinner, now come back :) I'm back into chat Dude Sorry, I'll edit the elimination table tomorrow. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:28, April 1, 2016 (UTC) MordercaiIsland1010's Balloon Pump Body Well, here is my Baloon Pump body... I don't know if you'll like it, but here you go! I'm so sorry for the bad quallity... Hi there! I'm that guy from DeviantArt, my name on DeviantArt is Jaydude317 but on this, I'm bestly known as AnimalFan. But anyways, hope you've had a wonderful time here! Congratulations Your YouTube channel has reached 100 subscribers! You deserve it for all of the good works you do, pal. Keep it up. Same, wish you good luck! I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 12:33, May 16, 2016 (UTC) gimme some of ur sub pls i deserve them more than you lolol Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 15:41, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Good and Bad News The good news is that… BFTD is rated as the twelfth most popular PowerPoint show according to my graph procedures. I have created a Google Document about this but… you know… I can't link it to you because I need to find an official result as it keeps changing in order of the ratings, subscribers and viewers. Bad news is that BFTD's rank has dropped several times and twelfth place is just an average calculation. At it's debut it was rated as 20th most popular but it dropped to 22nd and 28th each time. The highest it has ever made was 12 which was 3 times in a row :O. Object Treachery, Twisted Turns, Object Survival Island and many others are known to have over ranked tour show several times but don't worry, because your rank has increased sometime this year. It has been eleventh, seventh and even first if that calculator of mine even approves of the result! Though despite the amount of views BFTD is amongst the Top 10 (ugh you should really thank me for collecting all these stupid datas) if it weren't for my laziness I would've checked over object shows too, but yeah what a silly-hilly I am. P.S. Asthma Inhaler got eliminated in OC Popularity Vote you gotta help him rejoin by voting. Blue Food Colouring Hey! I made the Blue Food Colouring rate it please and tell me what you think of it in my talk page, here is the body So yeah thank you for your time PvZ-Mapping-PolandballFan (talk) 00:25, June 21, 2016 (UTC) PvZ-Mapping-Polandballfan New Jarry like it? JoeCling (talk) 03:56, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Okay. I'm OC's Guy, What Does That Mean? Me, NLG And MassaFan. 13:37, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Could you please add me to your friends list? ---- The guy who loves animals Animating John i need a question how are we suppose to do the hacking animating? :/ respond on my talk page Animating John i need a question how are we suppose to do the hacking animating? :/ respond on my talk page CDG is the Crazzines of the Dark Gods well not exactly, wait what? (talk) 06:58, August 11, 2016 (UTC)Craziest Dank Gai T_T MLG is Vv cephei a, Not NLG. An Indonesian OSC Contributor and Lover! 15:47, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your goodbye message, I'm happy I have met someone like you. Wish you the best of luck in your future and again, hope you live happily. Ignore those mean people, remember being a soft-hearted person in this hard world is not a weakness, it's courage. That's what I've learnt when I thought I was weak, I am actually pretty strong because of my soft nature. By the way, I know you won't let me down :) You will 100% get a bajillion subs or even more than a billion! Just remember this, if you commit to what you're doing, you're going to succeed. One more last goodbye and I'll always visit when I have spare time. See you later! Good luck! :) Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 11:30, August 31, 2016 (UTC) I know... But where's the script? Cyndaquil is my starter Pokemon! (talk) 01:55, September 7, 2016 (UTC) I like your new icon :) And I hope we'll get to talk soon. We haven't been speaking for a week... ~MI1010 Um... sorry hey can I be excused from the animating? I have exams too, and I'm still not sure how to do my scenes, Thanks :) CDG is the Crazzines of the Dark Gods well not exactly, wait what? (talk) 07:21, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Craziest Dank Gai FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY SISTER LOCATION IS RELEASED. sp00ky Thuyenthegreat (talk) 04:07, October 10, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm so sorry, OS200! I didn't relished the hour! ~MI1010 Sorry,i can't give you my Email. Sorry,its for personal reasons. Hi there Object Shows 200 it's me AnimalFan speaking. Do you remember me? If you don't, then I just wanted to say to you that I've changed my name. I'm sorry for doing this, I didn't mean to, but please post a message on my talk page if you want to talk to me about anything and I will help you out! Hey! Hi there Object Shows 200 it's me AnimalFan speaking. Do you remember me? If you don't, then I just wanted to say to you that I've changed my name. I'm sorry for doing this, I didn't mean to, but please post a message on my talk page if you want to talk to me about anything and I will help you out! thank you for making bodies for my characters Hi OS200, I saw that you made all the characters of my show, and even though some of their colors are not like their supposed to be, I really appreciate it that you made them. So I wanna say a huge thank you, buddy! :D ~MI1010 We are still friends Yeah, we are still friends. Cyndaquil is my starter Pokemon! (talk) 03:16, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Wanna join? Wanna join to my BFDI camp, Announcer Madness? You can make your own announcer, or i can. The episodes will be released on Youtube. Osterniferous (talk) 20:12, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Competition 1 Competition 1 is drawing Blue Screen on Microsoft Paint (the paint program). The jury will be Blue Screen, and which picture is better, he will choose! You have 2 days, but if everbody completes early, it can be one days! Osterniferous (talk) 08:07, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey! Competition 2 The competition two is a quiz. For see the quiz go to Announcer Madness page and click the link under "Newest episode!" it says "For Competition: 1" Osterniferous (talk) 09:48, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Competition 3 Hey, Osterniferous here! The competition 3 is a word contest! Make a sentence with 5 words and that will be about Blue Screen and Announcer Madness, and don't forget to use the word "Virus"! Osterniferous (talk) 12:07, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Competition 4 The Competition 4 is a story contest! Make a story about BFDI/BFDI(A)/IDFB or all of them! The best story wins. Note: *It must have more than 1 paragraphs. Osterniferous (talk) 09:25, April 27, 2017 (UTC) BPI Sign-Ups Sign Up Here -> Ball Pool Invasion Congrats. Hey, I just wanna say congrats to be part of the new Object Challangers crew.Alex0421 (talk) 16:36, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Heyo it's me TBFan. I wanna apologize... So remember when you said that you made Pinwheel's body? Well, I'm sorry for using it without your permission. I thought BITB made it. Anyway can I still use it? TB is my fav! Talk to me about him! 13:19, August 3, 2017 (UTC) hi prepare to die hahah!!!! IslandInsanityWiki (talk) 19:05, August 28, 2017 (UTC)IslandInsanityWikia Hey! Don't say that to AllMightyAmmolite! She will get angry! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. allmightyammolite is an male ok? [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ''' 04:09, August 29, 2017 (UTC) wtf im his friend :( IslandInsanityWiki (talk) 19:08, August 29, 2017 (UTC)IslandInsanityWiki Sorry to confuse his gender. Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Hi Mr. Yokai here. Did you recommend Asthma Inhaler, Journal 3, and Vane into ObjectMon? Because the token and the normal design looks super similar. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 01:33, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Finally I found another hebrew user hi! A world full of cats ♣ Talk to me ♣ 14:07, May 2, 2018 (UTC)